Yugioh! YX
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: A new adventure begins with the Yugioh gangs working together & fight the newest villian, Seirra, the ancient Godesse of the Underworld. Dueling it out Yu-Gi-Oh! Style! Contains cussing, violence, and blood. PLEASE FREAKIN' REVIEW!
1. A New Journey Begins

**I did a redue on this story because chapter was so long so I hope that all of you like it. ^-^**

**I do not own any of the yugioh characters or the series. **

**Duel 1:_ A New Journey Begins_**

* * *

One night everything was peaceful in a quiet neighborhood.

Kaiba: "No!"

Well, almost everything.

Mokuba: "But Seto, you promised!"

Kaiba: "No, I didn't tell you that they could go with us. I told you 'maybe'!!! I told you once, and for the last time Mokuba, no!!!"

Mokuba: "Kaiba why won't you let my friends come with us?"

Kaiba: "What?! Mokuba this is not a fieldtrip! Beside, I bet their--!"

**Crash! Bam!** Something had crashed into the front lawn of Kaiba Manor. They gazed into the streaming ball of light that formed out from what seemed to be the comet that was to appear tonight. A mysterious figure then came out of the light and looked straight back at the Kaiba brothers.

* * *

Next day

Yugi: "**_YAWN_**."

Yugi finally had wokened from his long slumber for the night and looked at his clock with lazy eyes. He then reliazed it was 15 minutes before school started and became frightened. Yugi was getting all his stuff as fast as could for todays events. Today was graduation day (last day of school), and he didn't want to be late for this day.

Yugi: "Today is graduation day and the last day of school. Woo hoo!!! I should thank Tea for getting us ticket for the amusement park after school. I only wish Yami was here to join us."

* * *

After the graduation.

While Yugi and his friends were walking to the amusement park in their swimtrunks and Tea was in her pink one-piece swimsuit. They were all carrying bags with their clothes, towel, sunblock, and shoes for the days activities. They then saw a blonde teenage-girl with pigtails and a blue roman dress lying on the edge of the curve. They stared in wonder in how she got here, where did she come from, and why was she was here?

Joey: "Huh? Hey,hat happen here?! She looks passed out."

Tristan: "Hey, are you alright?! Give me some water, dude."

Joey: "Why?"

Tristan: "Just give me one, Now!"

Joey gave his bottle to Tristan. Tristan then opened the bottle and poured some water on her face.

Girl: _'Cough!' 'Cough'_ "Wha, what happen?"

Tristan: "Are you O.K.? What's your name?"

Girl: "My name is Sara and yes I'm okay."

Tea: "Where did you come? How did you get here?"

Sara: "Uh…from… uh…Los Angles, and…… I flew in from an airplane, ha ha."

Duke: "Do you want come with us, were heading to the amusement park to ride on some slides?"

Bakura: "Wait, before that, what happen here?"

Joey: "Yeah, what_ did_ happen?"

Sara turned her head shyly away from her new innovative friends, and then she turns her head again towards them and began her tale.

Sara: "I was getting frail, after a costume party. So I took a nap and the next thing I know I'm splashed by water."

Tristan: "I'm the one, who poured that water on you, sorry."

Sara: "Heh! Naah, it's okay."

* * *

They were at the amusement park, riding the water slides, and having so much summer fun!

Tea: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

**Splash!!!** Tea and Yugi were in a tube together and landed in the pool after sliding down the slide. Yugi then turned his attetion towards Sara who was wearing a spare swimsuit that Tea was carrying with her; she looked like she was in a daze. Yugi then decided to see what Sara was wondering about.

Yugi: "Sara what are you thinking about?"

Sara: "Hmm, oh nothing just… oh! Do you wanna see trick?"

Yugi: "Sure, what kind of trick?"

Sara: "Oh, you'll see."

She had told all of her friends to gather near the edge of the pool to see her extraordinary show. When they got to the edge of the pool they couldn't find her. Bakura then pointed out to Sara's location.

Sara: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to my one and only event, hosted by me, Sara; I will now present the water works!"

She located on top of the amusement park's sign that was located between the slides. She then dived into the pool. **Splash!!** Sara then returned up to the surface; the strangest thing then happened, she was standing on top of the water on her tipie-toes!!! Everybody was astonished of Sara's performance. Then she started to chant some sort of spell.

Sara: "Water works tsunami!!!"

A swirling vortex then appeared from the pool and arised into a strange whirlpool. They were swaying, swooshing, swishing, charming, appealing, and pleasing about the crowd. The parts of the body of water then were shifting into water attribute duel monsters. This caused the crowd to be run away in terror to the safetist place possible. All of her friends stood there stunned by what they were seeing.

Yugi: "Sara how… where… did… did… you… get… that….?"

Sara: "I learned it on the internet."

But all of her new friends were not buying it. Sara then could not hold it in anymore.

Sara: "O.K., I did learned it, I was born with it."

Tea: "Gasp!"

Sara: "Disappear"

The monsters then evaporated in amist.

Tea: "Why?"

Sara: "Well, because I'm a goddess. I didn't come from Los Angles, came from the Heavens of Egypt, and no I wasn't flying in from a plane I was flying in a comet that crashed landed last night. It crashed by a the Kaiba's manor and saw two people staring at me. They were the Kaiba brothers, so I ran far as I could until I was frail. I bet you know what happens next."

Duke: "Well, why did you lie to us Sara?"

Sara: "I had to, just so I couldn't get caught, O.K.!!!!" _'Sob'_

Joey: "Caught by who or what?"

Sara: "The ones who '_Sob'_ were send by '_Sob'_ my 'fathers'. The _"Sob"_ Duel Monster-Grudges, they '_Sob'_ capture anyone who '_Sob'_ enter the realm _'Sob'_ of humans illegally."

Bakura: "Well, you're lucky because we'll keep you safe from the Duel Monster-Grudges, right guys?"

Everybody (except Sara): "Yeah!"

Sara: "Thanks_ 'Sob'_ guys."

* * *

Just off the coast of Domino City, a boat, with Jaden and his friends on it, were heading for Donimo City for the summer vacation.

Chazz: "Do you even know where we're gonna do in Domino City, slacker?"

Bastion: "Yes, I'm curious of what adventure we'll have this summer."

Syrus: "Yeah Jaden what's the plan this time? Is it one of those times when we have to go back to Duel Academy after our trip kind of thing?!"

Jaden: "Yeeeeeeaaaaah, something like that; but, I know that your gonna love it!! It's a surprise!!"

Syrus: "Really?!! A surprise?!! Where?!!"

Jaden: "Nope. Not telling ya' Sy, not yet."

Chazz: "Well I hope that it's not another boring summer vacation."

Jaden: "Ha! Ha! Ha! We're here!"

Jaden pointed to the docks and they were finally at their destination. When his friends looked outside, they saw good old Domino Pier; the smell of the salty sea air, the breeze of the pier, and the sound of the whistling boats. As the boat came to shore, so did the passengers. The student were all on the stairs and walked down it with Jaden in front, Syrus behind him, Hassleberry behind Syrus, Aster behind Hassleberry, and Alexis behind Aster, and etc., etc., etc.

Syrus: "Hey J, I thought you had something special for us today right?"

Jaden: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Syrus: "Well, since we're here, you might as well tell me what the big surprise is."

Jaden doesn't respond

Syrus: "Come on Jaden! You can tell me anything! Please J I'm begging you!"

Hassleberry: "Beggin' will gettcha no where, soldier."

Syrus: "I know that Sarge."

Hassleberry: "Then how come you were acting like a little kid?"

Syrus: "What?! A kid?! I am not acting like a kid!!"

Hassleberry: "Did not!"

Syrus: "Did to!"

Hassleberry: "Did not!"

Syrus: "Did to!"

Aster: "Will you two knock it off!"

Hassleberry and Syrus: "He started it!"

Alexis: "Oh brother, don't you two ever stop arguing? Besides, we're on summer vacation, just relax guys."

Hassleberry and Syrus: "O.K."

Chazz: "Alright, where in Domino City are we going slacker?"

Jaden: "Heheh! If you really want to know then, follow me!"

Jaden then started running through allies while his friends follow him with Syrus trailing behind

Syrus: "Hey guys wait up!"

* * *

Back at Yugi's house, while sitting on the second floor, in the livingroom, Sara was having herbal tea that had a hint of cinnamon and syder mixed in, on a zuboton (sitting pillow).

Sara: "_'Sigh'_ Thanks guys for being so nice to me."

Tristan: "Well, that's what we do best."

Yugi: "Sara, I was wondering, why would you runaway from home?"

Sara (glaring): "'Cause of my fathers chose Mandrik to marry me. He is the mage of the dragon kingdom. But, he's a jerk."

Joey: "What's a mage?"

Sara: "A powerful socceror."

Tea: "Well, who are your fathers?"

Sara: "Well theres Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Actually they're my grandfathers so really I don't know who my father is."

Yugi: "Maybe we over looked something, we'll have to ask Ishizu about this at the Museum."

* * *

Soon Jaden & his friends finally made it to their destination.

Chazz: "This is _'huff'_ where we're to_ 'huff'_ spend our summertime, visiting Yugi?! That is the dumbest idea ever!"

Syrus: "_'Huff'_ He's got a _'huff'_ point, Jaden, I mean what if _'huff'_ Yugi's at a duel_ 'huff'_ or something?"

Jaden: "Well if _'huff'_ he's not _'huff'_ here, we can sort of site see."

Alexis: "See guys, Jaden has a backup plan so don't fret."

Bastion: "Yes yes, I know but I thought your original plan was to meet the "King of Games" in this place of strange mystery, but I guess this might be if we are not to meet him--."

Yugi suddenly walks out of the store with his friends but then he overhears Bastion.

Yugi: "Meet who?"

Everyone stared at Yugi, surprised and shocked. Jaden turns his head and looks at Yugi with a shocked face.

Bastion: "You!"

Yugi: "Really? Well, you need something?"

Everybody (accept Aster): "Could you give us a tour around Domino City?!"

Yugi: "Sure I could, besides we were just about head off to Domino City."

Everybody: "Yes!"

All the students were trying to pull him to the city with his friends behind them. While they walked (more like ran), Jaden & Yugi's friends were being spied on.

**Spy 1: "Sir, we have spotted the targets."**

**Dark voice: "Excellent."**

**Spy 2: "Shall we attack?"**

**Dark voice: "Attack when they have entered the building; make sure you have captured the young Truesdale boy and the millennium puzzle."**

**Both spies: "Yes, sir"**

They walked & walked through Domino City listening to all of Yugi's duels, and the gang told Yugi about their duels. Soon they came to the museum.

Jaden: "Why are we stopping here?"

Yugi: "Actually, this is our last stop of our trip."

They entered the museum, but the two spies were still following them.

**Spy 1: "They have entered the museum."**

**Spy 2: "Now we will proceed with the master's plan."**

As they entered, Yugi was giving a tour around the museum when he spotted Ishizu talking to Kaiba.

Yugi: "Hey you guys, feel free to look around I'll be right back."

Yugi then walked over to Egyptian woman and rich teenager.

Yugi: "Hey Ishizu, hey Kaiba."

Ishizu: "Hello Yugi, is there something that I could do for you?"

Yugi: "Yes, there's something I would like to ask---!"

Ramdom person: "Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Monsters!"

The spies pulled off their cloaks to reveal their identity. The two spies were Makyura the Destructor & Dark Necrofear!!

**Dark Necrofear: "I'm annoyed by all these humans in our way!"**

**Makyura the Destructor: "All of you humans get down or I'll see of your deaths!"**

Everybody in the museum except Kaiba, Yugi, and Ishizu were crouching on the floor & holding on to their heads with both arms.

**Makyura the Destructor: "You girl, come here."**

Makyura the Destructor pointed at Sara; she got up and walked to the two monsters. Kaiba looked at the girl and thought she looked like the figure from last night.

Ishizu: "What will we do?"

Sara: "What do you want?"

**Makyura the Destructor: "You are to come with us, under the orders of the Egyptian God Monsters, and by the command of the Goddess of Egypt."**

Sara: "Oh, really?"

**Makyura the Destructor: "Yes, really."**

Sara: "Oh, what ever shall I do? Giggle"

**Makyura the Destructor: "O.K. that's getting annoying!"**

**Dark Necrofear: "I'll take care of this."**

Dark Necrofear looked into Sara's eyes and said sleep; she went right to sleep. Dark Necrofear caught her and gave Sara to her partner.

**Dark Necrofear: "Keep an eye on them while I find the boy & the puzzle."**

**Makyura: "Right."**

Necrofear started to walk through the halls of the museum. Yugi, Kaiba, & Ishizu ran to the nearest hiding place so that they could make a plan to stop the monsters. Necrofear hears them and jumps in front of them. They backed away from Necrofear as fast as they could, but fear slowed their paces down.

**Necrofear: "It is futile to hide from me, now hand over the millennium puzzle!!"**

She grabs Yugi's throat, pulls him up in the air, and slams him against the wall. Yugi was desperately trying to free himself from her grip but it was too strong to break free from. Kaiba try to help by pulling her away from Yugi but got hit in the face, which made him fly off, 3m in the air, then landed on the ground on his back.

Ishizu: "Kaiba! What do you want with Yugi's millennium item?!"

**Necrofear: "Foolish mortal, it is not just the millennium puzzle we're after, it is a certain boy, but it is not the vessel of the pharaoh that we search for. Now will you hand over the millennium puzzle or not?"**

Yugi: "No."

Dark Necrofears brows lowered in a evil way. She then squeezed Yugi's throat even harder. Snickering in a maleviolent way.

Meanwhile, Makyura was guarding all of the humans and paid no attention to the sleeping goddess. Sara had arisen from her slumber and reliazed that he was not paying any attention to. She advantge of this opprutonity and quietly escape from her guard at slow pace. Makyura turned his to Sara's direction and saw Sara trying to escape him.

**Makyura: "Hey, stop you!"**

Sara made a dash to flee away from the evil monster.

While she ran through the corridors, Syrus was hiding behind the a statue of Anbuis, hoping the monster wouldn't get him. He then saw Sara running through another hall to his left, with a frantic look on her face. Then came Makyura who appeared to be chasing after saying 'stop' of 'halt'. The pattering noises slowly die and finally stopped. Syrus was sure that the monster was gone but, just to be safe, he stayed in his designated area and wait for someone to come rescue him. What Syrus didn't reliaze was that a small black swirling vortex was right behind him. A hand then came out of the vortex and covered Syrus' mouth. Syrus tried to scream be it was muffled and was finally dragged into the vortex and disapeared.

Yugi at this time was close to death and was holding to dear as more and more the was being cut off. Just before she could ask Yugi, her partner came just around the corner in a panic for some reason. She turned her head at him to see what had happened.

**Necrofear: "What is it Makyura?"**

**Makyura: "It is about the girl, I can't find her and neither can I find the boy."**

**Necrofear: "What?! You idiot! He will have hides for sure. Fine, we will have to return to this hunt tomorrow… until then I bid you a due."**

Dark Necrofear let go of her grip on Yugi's throat, letting him drop to the ground, his bottom hitting the ground first. Makyura and Dark Necrofear walked to each other, she turned around facing Yugi. Makyura then wrap his arm around his partner's waist. Sinking in a dark abyss and vanished. Yugi took in deep breathes so that he still had some energy to move, but then fell unconcouis.

Ishizu: "Gasp, Yugi! What boy are they after and why?"

Unknown voice: "Whoever they were after at least he didn;t get killed."

Ishizu looked around to find the owner of the voice. The voices owner belonged to Sara. She stared at her with shock and disbelief.

Ishizu: "Your… your…!"

Sara: "I'm what?"

Ishizu: "You're the… the Lost Goddess of Egypt!"

Sara: "What? No I'm not, my mom is."

Ishizu: "No it is you who is the Lost Goddess of Egypt, I should know, it was told on the missing tablet of the Pharaoh. You born of the three Egyptian God Monsters created by the goodness and light of Heaven. You cannot denied the fact that you are the Lost Goddess."

Sara: "I am not the Lost Goddess! My mom is! No, I was not created by the goodness and light of heaven! I am the daughter of the Lost Goddess!"

Ishizu: "She has a daughter?"

Sara: "Yes, she does have a daughter; look I'm really here to find my father so we can live a normal life in the god realm."

Ishizu: "I am terribly sorry great one for mistaking you for the Lost Goddess."

Sara: "No I should be the one saying sorry. Ishizu is it?"

Ishizu bend her head down and kneel in front of the great goddess.

Ishizu: "Yes, that is my name."

Sara: "Help me carry Yugi & Kaiba to the nearest… hospital?"

Ishizu: "As you wish, oh great one."

While Sara was picking up Kaiba onto her back, Ishizu picked up Yugi into her arms & then looked at the goddess, calmly. Smiling at her.

Ishizu: _"She's helping us without knowing what a hospital is. Heheh. You are very strange young goddess."_

As she walks by the sleeping bodies in the museum, she said spell and then suddenly everybody had awaken from their enchanted sleep and began to rise up. The people were groaning and moaning, clueless of what had happened except for the monsters who had just entered the museum. Most people just thought it was just a bad dream, hopefully. Bastion also had arisen from his deep sleep and started rubbing his forehead wondering what had happened.

Bastion:_ "I remember now. There were two monsters; one of them was Dark Necrofear and the other one was Makyura the Destructor. Yes it's all coming back to me now!"_

Sara: "Hey kid. Go check out that coffin on the other side of the room. There could be more injured people."

Bastion: "Uh... right."

Bastion got off the ground and ran to the other side of the room uknowingly what to do at this point. As he looked around, he notices something moved. Strangely, the sarcophagus was moving. Bastion became shocked at how something so dead could be moving so much in coffin that it had been laying in for more than a 1,000 years. Bastion carefully moved ever so closer to the sarcophagus. Put his ear to check if anyone or anything was in it.

Syrus: "Help! Get me out of here! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Get me out of this creepy coffin!"

Bastion was shocked & confused of how & why Syrus was in the coffin. Bastion tried to pulled off the cover of the sarcophagus as hard he could. Just far enough to give Syrus a way out of the coffin. Syrus' head popped out and jumped onto Bastion, hugging him and crying his eyes out like he hadn't seen Bastion for over more than 5 years.

Syrus: "Oh Bastion thank goodness you came! You have no idea--!"

Bastion: "Yes, yes, you're grateful of seeing me but why were you inside of that coffin and how?"

Syrus: "Well, while I was looking on this side of the museum I heard screaming. Therefore, I try to hide when suddenly the screaming stopped. I went to check what had happened. I soon saw two duel monsters that had one of Yugi's friend. I turned the different direction to get away."

Bastion: "Yes, but how you get inside of the sarcophagus?!"

Syrus: "Hold on! I'm getting there. Anyhow, I turned the other away around. As I ran I heard footsteps coming behind me. So I then hide behind a statue and then hand grabbed me and pulled into this creepy vortex and somehow I was inside the coffin. Then I reliazed that a girl was inside the coffin with me and said to me to stay quiet until the creep's gone. A few minutes later the creep had left. She then somehow past right through the cover and left me in there to die!!"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed making it I will soon post more chapters very soon so be painent. Also don't forget to rate and review. thank you and see you next time! ;)**


	2. The Danger Has Yet Begun: Thug Attack!

**Hi everybody it's me. And here is the second chapter of Yugioh! YX. I do not own Yugioh nor any of the characters. I changed had to change the format of the this chapter because script format isn't allowed on fanfiction but don't know why so, yeah. I hope you all liked the 1st chapter because the 2nd one is gonna get even more interesting.**

**Duel 2:_ The Danger has Only Begun: Thug Attack!_**

* * *

**recap:**

**Syrus: "Well, while I was looking on this side of the museum I heard screaming. Therefore, I try to hide when suddenly the screaming stopped. I went to check what had happened. I soon saw two duel monsters that had one of Yugi's friend. I turned the different direction to get away."**

**Bastion: "Yes, but how you get inside of the sarcophagus?!"**

**Syrus: "Hold on! I'm getting there. Anyhow, I turned the other away around. As I ran I heard footsteps coming behind me. So I then hide behind a statue and then hand grabbed me and pulled into this creepy vortex and somehow I was inside the coffin. Then I reliazed that a girl was inside the coffin with me and said to me to stay quiet until the creep's gone. A few minutes later the creep had left. She then somehow past right through the cover and left me in there to die!!"**

* * *

"I don't think it's even possible she would have left you alone in that sarcophagus with you inside. Unless she was some sort of alien," said Bastion.

"Oh yeah, how do you explain how she was able to go through the case, hmm?" asked Syrus.

"Well, maybe so was a ghost," said Bastion.

"What?! A ghost?!" explained Syrus.

"Syrus! Bastion! Are you guys okay?!" yelled Jaden as he came running towards them around the corner. Bastion and Syrus turned to Jadens direction.

"J! We're fine. Are you O.K.?" Syrus asked happily.

"I'm okay, say do you know where Yugi went?" asked Jaden.

"No," said Syrus.

"I haven't seen Yugi either," said Bastion.

"Well I just saw Yugi being carried on some woman's back," said Jaden.

"So?" asked Syrus.

"_'So?'_ What if that woman is trying to kidnap him? Come on, lets go save him!" Jaden replied. Jaden then ran to the entrance and jumped outside onto the fleet of stairs and into the streets of Domino City.

"But Jaden… ah who am I kidding?" Syrus said mornfully. Syrus then did the same as Jaden and followed Jaden.

"I might less well follow them to check if Jaden try to hurt the young lady," said Bastion. Bastion then followed them out into the streets as well.

* * *

While Sara was racing at top speed to the nearest hospital, Ishizu was battling the streets the fast as she could. _"She could have at least let me catch up to her,"_ Ishizu thought.

Then a voice, yelling 'Hey yoooooouuu!!', was right behind Ishizu. Ishizu turn her head around and saw someone with their foot heading straight for her and--! (Ooooh! That's got to hurt. 0.o) Jaden kicked her into the face and knocked her to the ground and maybe left her unconcouis. She laid there with Yugi on top of her.

* * *

Sara then sense something and figured the Egyptian girl was in trouble. So she immentally stopped and ran back as fast as she could.

* * *

When Syrus had finally caught up to Jaden, he saw a woman laying on the ground and Yugi laying on top of her. Syrus was well out of breathe and satifaction of Jaden's desicion. "Jaden! _'Huff, huff.'_ Now look at what you done. You killed _'huff, huff'_ that innocent woman," excliamed Syrus.

Jaden then said, "Well at least we saved Yugi. Mission accomplished!" Jaden then gave Syrus a thumbs up for his accomplishment. Sara then appeared out of nowhere and hit Jaden in the back of the head with poor Kaiba on her back.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Sara. Bastion soon arrived with the others.

"I hope got _'huff, huff'_ here in time," Bastion said to himself. Then with a big sweatdrop coming down on the back of his head, arms hanging loosely, his back hunched, and with a dissatifated look on his face and said, "Apparently not."

Jaden then shouted, "Ow! That hurt person! What was that for?" Jaden rubs his head then turns his head to see a pigged-tailed blonde with a familiar man on her back scowling at him.

"Eeek!" exclaimed Jaden, while he backed away in a defensive position.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna know why you kicked Ishizu Ishtar in the head," said Sara.

"Ishizu Ishtar? You mean Marik's sister?" asked Jaden.

"Yes." replied Sara.

"Ooooooh, so that's Ishizu Ishtar? You mean one of the Battle City finalists?" asked Jaden. Jaden then turned his head and bends down near Ishizu. Ishizu was lying on sidewalk with Yugi on top on her (apparently unconcouis). People were surrounding and staring at Jaden, maybe thinking he was a nut-job, or a murderer, or a completely strange kid who needed some therapy. Jaden then reliazed that he had commited a crime by assulting a woman. Not only just a woman but a woman from a foreign country and one of the top eight finalists of the Battle City tournament. Then gloom came upon him with dark lines coming down from his face.

"Yes, that Ishizu Ishtar," said Sara

"You're right Syrus; I did kill an innocent person! Aaaaaaaah!" yelled Jaden with dark lines forming even under his eyes.

"I told you so! Now we're gonna get it!" Syrus shouted. Bastion then jumped in front of his friends, with his back towards them, in a protecting position.

"You'll have to go through me first if you wish to hurt them," said Bastion.

"Like I said, 'I'm not going to hurt you.' Sheesh, you mortals are so weird sometimes. Well, sense you knocked her out and Yugi's still knocked out as well. Syrus, you'll go back to the museum to tell Yugi's friends that he's at the hospital. You & Jaden will help me carry the two unconscious people to the hospital." Sara said bubbly and seriously. Then, just like that Bastion eased himself and asked with a more cheerful tone, "Alright, so who am I to carry?"

"Oh, not 'I', it 'we', as in you and Jaden," said Sara.

"Huh? I don't quite get what you're saying," said a smiling yet irratated toned Bastion.

"So this was what you meant by 'we'," said the irratated boy. Bastion and Jaden were carrying Ishizu with her arms over their backs. Surpisingly enough she was pretty heavy for a woman with such a slender body.

"Yup that's what I meant by 'we'," said Sara. Sara then began to run back to the same hospital that she was just head towards a few minutes ago and was already 10 ft. ahead of them (that's probably like speed walking in her mind), with Yugi in her arms and Kaiba still on her back.

* * *

Back at the hospital, someone was in eternal darkness. Light then seeped into the darkness to find themselves in a white room. He then saw the window and an empty bed on his right. He saw a blonde pigged-tail girl sitting on his left. She was smiling at him for some odd reason. "How you sleep?" asked Sara. Confused about the question and ignore it the brunette asked, "Ugh… where am I?" The blonde then respond with this,"You're in the hospital. I carried you here."

"You did?" asked Kaiba as he carefully looked at the girl that was unknown to him. He carefully sat himself up and move closer to the blonde. Sara was feeling very acquired as she moved alittle bit away from and asked scarely, "What is it? Is there anything I can do for you? Hello, Earth to Seto Kaiba. What are you staring at?"

Kaiba was observing her from head to toe and Kaiba was strangely in a trance. Sara felt some strange feeling when she looked at him, an unexplained feeling that needed to be express in a special way. She knew what it was; Sara began to blush and bend over to Kaiba closer, & closer. Kaiba then was laying his eye on the crease that separated the two beautiful round orbs from each other but was luckily was covered by the dress' cloth. He then blushed and quickly revertied his eyes back the girl's face and asked, "Uuuh…. What are you doing?" Sara then had a blushing red face and sat back in her chair embarrassed with her head turned around. Sara then said, "…No reason."

Kaiba then asked, "Who are you? You seem familiar. It almost seems like I have seen you before from somewhere. Have we met?"

"You are quite the curious one," Sara giggled.

"Well, at times I do become curious about a few things. Normally I'm asked a lot of question, even ones that only time will tell," Kaiba boasted.

"Really? What kind of questions?" asked Sara.

As Sara & Kaiba talked away in the room, people were peering into the room from the doors window. Jaden, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus were crowding around the window to see what Kaiba and Sara were doing. Chazz then came walking into and saw a crowd around the door, he crossed his arms and walked over to his fellow duelist to see what the situation was. The Chazz asked in a irratated tone, "What are you guys doing? You know it's rude to stare at others."

"Oh hey Chazz, we're watching Kaiba talk to the cute blonde chick," responded J without even looking at Chazz.

"Yeah, now be quiet. I'm trying to watch here, Princeton,"exclaimed Hassleberry.

"What?! Kaiba is flirting with a girl?" asked Chazz.

Alexis then turned her at Chazz and said,"Yup and we got front row seats to see it all."

"Move aside losers, The Chazz has arrived," said Chazz as he tried to get good 'seats' for himself, but got 'back seats' instead.

Meanwhile in the room Sara then got back on topic and asked, "Ok tell me, why were you staring at me like that earlier?" The very alluring eyed Kaiba replied, "Well, you seemed familiar to me for some reason. You didn't tell me is to who you are."

"Oh, I haven't? Well, my name is Sara," The beautiful goddess responsed.

"Sara_ who_?" asked Kaiba.

"Hold on," said Sara with her finger out for just a second. She then got out of her chair and stands next to the door. She then leans againist the wall with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. She then peered outside of the window. Everybody duck from Sara's view as to not let her see them. She then screamed out her name at a very high pitch. Sara screamed so loud, it made the door fall over; so loud that it made the glass break! So loud, it almost made Kaiba go death in one ear. Luckily they moved away from the door. The blonde had fold arm behind her back and was bending over abit and asked,"Was that loud enough for you kids to hear?" They shook their heads "yes" very slowly. "Well then kids… beat it!" exclaimed Sara.

"Sorry for ruining your chat with Kaiba," Jaden said sheeply.

"We're truly sorry," Syrus also said sheeply.

"We we're only wondering what you and Kaiba were talking," said Alexis.

"I'm sorry too, but you have no rights to yell at us," relieped Chazz. Hassleberry also said sorry. They all (except Kaiba) bowed down before Sara like students back at the academy. They all asked for forgiveness; Sara accepted their apalogies and she also said she was sorry to, (and vice versa). Yugi then came in and asked, "What happened here? It looked like a tornado came in here. Is Sara Ok?" Sara noticed Yugi and knew she was in for it.

"Yeah…… about the window and the door," said Sara. Everybody turned around and looked at Yugi with shocked faces. Even Kaiba was a little bit shocked to see Yugi. Kaiba thought to himself , _"What's Yugi doing in the hospital? How does he know about Sara?"_

Kaiba then asked, "What are you doing here Yugi?"

"I was just checking on my friend Sara to see if she was alright," replied Yugi. Kaiba was convinced now that she was one of Yugi's friends. He was furious about the thought of her being a friend of Yugi's. Oh well Kaiba, there's always other ways to meet new friends. Half and hour later after the munchkins and Yugi left the room Sara said to Kaiba, "The doctor said you can get out of the hospital first thing in the morning. I hope you're feeling better by tommorow, bye." Kaiba then thanked her for her kindness of bringing him to the hospital. Sara then walk out of the room. She smiled back at him so gay-happy look and closed the door.

* * *

Deep in a dark tunnel, two figures walk into the scene. They were Dark Necrofear and Makyura and it looked like they were mad.

**"I can't believe you couldn't find the boy, idiot,"** Necrofear remarked.

**"I can't believe you didn't get the millennium puzzle,"** replied Makyura.

**"Well I can't believe you didn't grab the girl before we left,"** Necrofear exclaimed. Makyura was getting pissed about how she was blaming him for loosing a valuable thing like the daughter of the Lost Goddess and was about to strike her when with his rist blades when suddenly someone says, **"Why do you two always argue with each other and not the rest of us?"**

The two soon turn to the source of the voice. A spotlight shown on the back of the monster's back. He was sitting on a pillar with his legs cross and his hand under his chin. You could not tell what the monster's apperance truly looked but you could already that this demon of hell did not look like prince charming by his size and the many strange body parts.

**"Other then that, I brought you something, Necro,"** he said in the best sweetly tone voice he could make. He then jumped off the pillar and landed on to the ground. In a spotlight, he was standing in a pose of a graceful dancer. The monster was the Legendary Fiend (weird!) Legendary Fiend walked towards the girl monster and says, **"A bouquet of dead roses just for you, my love."**

**"Oh, stop it you idiot. I will not go on a date with you."** replied Necrofear as she turned her head the other direction. This made the dead roses regain their colors, beauty, and bloomed. He stared at the roses; He was then shocked to see the roses in bloom. The Legendary Fiend then said, **"The flowers aren't supposed to blossom. It is true then, when they bloom that person doesn't even like you!"** The Legendary Fiend was then devastated with his head down with shame. Makyura on the other hand found it embrassing to see that he worked with this guy on missions.

**"You're very pathtic, you know that?"** asked the other male monster in a dull tone.

**"Quite pathetic, indeed,"** replied a mysterious voice. Makyura turned his head around to the dark voice. Legendary Fiend & Necrofear look to the sound of the voice. The voice came from the mysterious figure who had only walked alittle abit out of the shadows looked more human than any of the monster. They were all surprised to see their master in the hall. They all bowed before their dark master to show their respect to him by calling him 'master'.

The Dark figure then asked Makyura and Necrofear,** "So did you bring back the things I needed?" **

They both looked at each other then bowed their heads back done. None of them responded.

**"I'm very disappointed in you two. You two imbeciles couldn't even get the card I needed?!"** he asked in angered tone. Makyura then realized something and pulled out an orb-like item that had a Duel monster card inside. He opened the orb and pulled out the card. He then stood up, walked towards his master, and handed the card to the mysterious person. The mysterious man was a little bit surprised to see the card with him. He smirked, took the card, and looked at it. He gave a sinister smile. He then chuckled and said, **"Excellent job, but next time, get "everything". As for your punishment, you are to be whipped a 1,000 times while lying on a bed of hot coal. After that, you'll have the privilege of bringing water from the lake and back."**

Both Makyura & Necrofear obeyed him and ran off to do their dudties. The Legendary Fiend stayed where he was and their master smiled at his prize. In his hand was the Sun Dragon of Ra card.

* * *

That night, back at the hospital, Kaiba couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about Sara. As Kaiba thought to himself he asked himself, _"Why can't I stop thinking about her? Well other then she's pretty, nice, and she really cares about…! Stop it Kaiba! Stop thinking about that girl! There are more important things to worry about like your brother, the company, and how to get Sara's phone number. Ack! Stop it! Alright that's it! From now on you will never think of that girl ever again!"_

A long silent akward moment was in the room and finally thought to himself with fake tears pouring out, _"Ooooh how can I not think of her?!"_

* * *

Next day

"Tea do you think that Kaiba likes me?" asked Sara with Tea on her back running at a fast pace and looks up at her. Tea looked back at Sara, confused. She was trying to her best to answer Sara's question in a nice way without her feelings hurt. Tea then finally said, "I think that he likes you, but I don't exactly know so try your best to keep your hopes up. What I mean is don't keep your hopes up. No that's not what I met to say! I guess what I am trying to say is that you; I mean he's… uhh a nice to person to be with once you get to now him, heh, heh..."

Sara then faced foward and just smiled, understanding what Tea was trying to say.

"You're right, he is a nice person to know and we both don't know if he likes me, you, or even another person," said Sara in a understanding and calm voice.

"You're right too, but why are you asking me?" Tea asked. Sara then slowdown her pace to a normal jogging, looking down at the ground. Looking back down old memory lane.

_Two boys were running in a certain spot in her memory. They stop in their tracks and turned their heads around and then smiled at a girl. The two boys then waved at her and told her to come over there; she then looked forward and smiled back._

A familiar voice rings in her head and asked her, "Hello, are you okay?"

Sara then snapped back and found it was Tea's voice. She turned her head towards Tea. Tea had a worried look on her face. Sara just smiled at her friend as not to worry her.

"Yeah I'm okay," she replied.

"Good 'cause I don't want you to zone out on me like that again. It's give me the creeps," said Tea.

"Sorry about that Tea," said Sara as she sticked out her tongue. Tea then made a comment on her sticking out her tongue and Kaiba as she was gently put down on the ground sence Sara was tired of carrying her. The young goddess just merrly laughed at the comment. As they walked down the street to Yugi's place, they were being watched. In the dark allies of Domino City, pairs of eyes had been looking at the two girls. The figures then ran to the girls and surrounded them. There were three of the thugs; girls were surprised at how quickly they surrounded them. One of them was big, had spiky black hair, beady eyes, was wearing a black jeans jacket, a violet and black striped shirt, & and a pair of jeans. The other two wore the same outfit and beady eyes as the other one. One of them was a blonde with a bandana on his head carrying a metal pipe, the other one was a burnet with a piercing on his nose, left ear, both eye brows, and tons on his lower lip. Like maybe four or 5 piercings. The first one then gave the command to attack. As they did, the other two went after Tea, while the big one went after Sara. The blonde thug lifted his pipe in the air; Tea started to thorw her arms up onto her head and yelped. Just when it was about to hit her, she disappeared and he hit nothing but air. The blonde thug became confused and asked himself, "Hey where that girl go?"

As they looked around, they looked up and got their faces kicked by Sara's two feet. Sara then landed safely on the ground with Tea in her arms and the two thugs knocked out on the ground. The big thug then saw the other ones on the ground, and he was shocked. Therefore, he ran up to the girls with fearful cry and almost was to deliver a powerful punch. Sara then grabbed the thug's fist, twisted the entire arm, gave him the evil eyes and flung him at least 50 km off the ground into the sky, landing who knows where. Sara then asked, "Are you okay Tea?"

"Uh huh, I'm, I'm okay," studdered Tea with a very frighten look on her face. Knowing that her friend was safe Sara smiled and said, "Good, now let's get to the others, quick."

Sara ran with Tea in her arms to Duke's place like a racecar, leaving the two other thugs in the dust.

* * *

A man was then watching something on a computer screen. The man then turned in his seat to shadowy figure sitting on what looked liked a throne.

"I have a report about your men, boss," said the underling.

Scar then asked, "Well, what about my men?"

"Two of your men have been knocked out and Big Luke went flying somewhere out of range," explained the underling. (Big Luke is out in a deep forest near Mt. Fuji, unconscious.)

The leader was furious and exclaimed, "What?! Impossible! Who did this to my men?"

"I'm not quite sure but I have reason that the culprit might be Joey Wheeler. He was once part of a gang, a very dangerous gang, since middle school," replied the underling, "After tenth grade, he became more of a softy, just hanging out with one girl, and four wimps. I guess he couldn't help bring out the beast inside of him."

Outraged of what he thought was Joey did to his men. He stood up, yelled in rage, threw a long metal pipe causing it slam into the wall, and then landed on the ground. He then clanged his hand into a fist as though in pain. The underling seemed to show no fear but knew all to well that his temper was a force to be reckon with. He then said to his boss, "I know that you're mad but you must not let your temper get the best of you. So please sir decide what action we must take. Do go after him or leave him be?"

* * *

**Again cliffhanger but don't fret folks I'll have more chapters for you along the way and remember to review and rate. I'll give you a few hints on what happens in the next chapter. Two people get kidnapped by non other then Scar, and a big baddy will come back. Can you guess who? Okay see you all later, bye. ^^**


End file.
